


Freedom (Samuel Drake/Reader)

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: In your mind, the opportunity to form a family with Samuel Drake was idyllic. You never expected that was the opposite of what he wanted.





	Freedom (Samuel Drake/Reader)

After you have started a relationship so delicious and perfect with the older of the Drakes, and with the passage of time, you soon discovered that he was the man of your life. You wanted to be with him for the rest of your life, see the face of both fill with wrinkles and the hair turn white, an idyllic house, a future and a thousand plans.

Even if everything sounded ideal, Samuel had made it clear to you that he did not want children under his roof. He tolerated his niece quite well, but he refused any idea of having one of his own, to the point of having told you a thousand times that both would take care until everything was ready for him to operate. You agreed, moderately. In your mind there was still the idea of seeing him on the couch, telling a story to a girl or boy, half of each one, and you also thought it was a matter of time for him to begin to change his mind.

When your menstruation, regular and perfect as a Swiss watch, stopped to appearing, and a hint of symptom affected your mind, you quickly went to the doctor, with the pleasant surprise in your ears. Apparently, in some of those two times in which you two did not use a condom, everything worked biologically well, and now you had a human beginning of a few weeks.

You were euphoric, you know Samuel would actually be happy to have someone of his own blood and that this would strengthen the family, so you expected him to come back from work and after pretending normality, you brought him a paper. You saw him read, without understanding too much the medical terms.

\- Emmmm…- He looked at you slightly- ¿What is this?

\- An official test- You smiled- I made two, just in case.

\- ¿Test of what? ¿Diabetes?

\- ¡Pregnancy!- You celebrated- ¡You’re going to be dad!

You looked at him, in the couple of seconds he stood like a column.

\- It’s a joke ¿True?- He murmured.

\- Of course not- You laughed- Cassie will have a cousin.

\- No- He denied, starting to move around the room- No ¡No!

\- ¿Samy?- You looked at him.

\- ¡Oh my God! ¿¡What the fuck!? ¡I told you a thousand times I did not want kids! ¿¡Were not you taking the pill!?

\- Surely it happened when I was leaving it and we don’t use condoms… But…

\- ¡Got damn! ¡No! ¿¡You did not hear me the times I told you no!?

\- You’re going to have a child… Samy… I t-thought you’d change your mind as soon as it happened…

\- ¿Seriously? ¡You not only don’t consider what I said, but you took the audacity to consider making me change my mind by force! ¿¡What the fuck you have in the head!?

\- Samy…- You walk back a little- D-don’t scream ¿Okay?

\- ¡Nothing gets into your head! ¡I must scream so you can hear me!

\- It’s late… We…

\- Don’t- He interrupted you, pointing a finger at you- We nothing. You took this stupid decision on your own, it’s your mistake, your stupidity, don’t involved me in this.

\- ¿W-what? ¿What are you talking about?

\- I’m not going to take care of something that you have purposely done ¡I will not take care of that child!

\- ¡But it’s yours!

\- ¡I did not ask for it! ¡I even asked for the opposite!

\- Sam…- Your eyes turn red.

\- If you want it to be an us, you’ll have to change that… ¡I will not lock my life with a child I do not want!

\- Y-you will not be talking a-about…

\- Abort, yes… If you want to stay with me, take advantage of it is still only a pile of cells and get it out of my life…

\- ¿¡How can you say that!?- You cried- ¡You’re cruel!

\- ¡And you more for trying to force me to give up my freedom! ¡I did not believe you capable of that! ¡I thought you valued what I said!

\- ¡I did it for love!

\- ¡That’s not love! ¡That was a mistake!

\- God…- You dried your soaked cheeks- I ’m not… I’m not going to do that… It’s…

\- ¡All right! ¡Have it!- He gestured with force- ¡Have it and put it up for adoption! ¡But I don’t want a single scream in this house!

\- ¡It’s not a dog!

\- ¡It’s not my decision!

\- ¡Please!- You approached him, supplicant, sobbing- ¡Samy! ¡I love you! ¡I just wanted to start a family with you!

\- And you had it…- He denied, disillusioned- It was you and me, perfectly against the world… Until you decided to ruin it… All because you think you’re smarter than me…

\- A-at least try… ¿Yes? You may change your mind… Maybe…

\- ¿¡Again with that!? ¡I will not change my mind, shit! ¡Respect my decisions!

\- ¿So what? ¿Are you going to throw me to the street like that? ¿Just why don’t you agree?

\- I told you, a thousand times, I warned you…

\- ¿What are you saying?

\- That now you have to choose… Since you decided to do this stupidity… If you want that baby… ¡All right! ¡Have it! But I’m out of it… I never want to see him, I don’t want to know anything about him, for me it does not exist… And you neither…

\- You can’t be serious- You moan.

\- If you want to stay with me, get off of that… I can accompany you with that, but I don’t want that baby here… Whether it’s morning or nine months, you must leave it… And I will not change my mind…

\- ¡You’re telling me to kill him, left him or leave you forever! ¡I can’t do any of that!

\- ¡You would have thought it well, before you do this idiocy!

\- God…

Sobbing, you took the keys to the house, with trembling hands.

\- I c-can’t think now…- You moan- I n-need time…

\- All right- He murmured, with little soul.

You quickly left the house, to your family. You needed urgent support, you needed clarity, time, and start to thinking in which of the three decisions you would make. No one liked you, but you knew it was your mistake, and that Samuel would not change his mind. Maybe other more objective voices knew what you could do from now, but yours was, at that moment, a chaos of painful thoughts and mixed feelings. Maybe there was one more choice that could leave everything with a happy ending. Maybe you could save some of both. You did not know and needed immediate answers.


End file.
